


bliss! bliss! bliss!

by pikwanchu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, look into each chapter to see t, requests i got from twitter, these oneshots arent related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikwanchu/pseuds/pikwanchu
Summary: requests i got from twitter; each chapter is a stand alone!- dowin, doten, johndo, dotae, doyu, yuten, docas -





	1. intro

hey! how are yall?

so i asked for requests in december and im still writing them (RIP), and i had started posting them there, but i kind of decided i preffered this platform like...two days ago. 

so, the first two ones ill post today will be the newest ones, and after that, i'll repost all the ones i have already posted in twitter here one each day (or so). after i finish reposting, ill start working on the ones i still have to write!

anyway, as you can expect, these are going to be mostly do-ships.

i hope u enjoy!


	2. dowin; sex robot!doyoung millionaire!sicheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "dowin, the sex doll doyoung gets bought by millionaire dong sicheng who wants to see why everyone is so obsessed with them but what he doesn't count with is that his doll is one of the sassiest but most enchanting dolls in the market"

 

 

 

When Sicheng placed the order on the webpage, he didn’t think much of it. Rather, he thought of the way Ten, his so-called best friend had smiled at him, showing off his newest acquisition, with mock in his eyes and the “what, can you not afford this?” on his lips. He thought of how annoyed he had been at how he latched onto the android man’s arm instead of trying to follow the conversation, rather than how attractive, broad, tall the robot was. He remembers rolling his eyes a thousand times in the same night (last night!), as Ten babbled on and on of how good his ‘Johnny’ was in bed and out of it.

Sicheng can’t really understand it. If you want sex you can just… go to a club? Ring a phone? Hit up someone on the Lime?

“They are very expensive, of course,” Ten had said, looking into his android’s eyes, the android lovely staring back, “So I don’t know if you could get one of them.”

So, of course Sicheng had to absolutely get one. Because if his best friend was going to act like a kid flaunting a new toy, Sicheng was going to act like one too.

“Oh, you got yourself a twink…”, Ten mentions, on the same restaurant he introduced Johnny to Sicheng almost two months ago, his android tailing him, “Wouldn’t peg you as wanting one.”

Sicheng simply smiles at him, holding an insult, as he feels long arms passing around his neck from behind him.

“It takes one to know one”, he hears next to his ear, “I am KD0296! You can call me Doyoung.”, his voice, all sunny and pleasing, has a very slight vocoded echo that reminds Sicheng that he’s not actually a human.

He feels his lips stretching into a smirk as he sees Doyoung’s pale hand extending in front of him, for Ten to take, and this last one looking at him like he had grown three heads. Luckily, Johnny steps in and takes it, his thick lips forming a coy smile as he greets Doyoung.

“I am Johnny,”, he says, and extends Doyoung’s hand to his lips. “SY0295. Whichever you prefer, Doyoung.”

Now, Sicheng knows Ten programmed Johnny to be a player, to flirt with everyone and anyone unless specified against. He knows Ten is into making little scenes, and having everyone lust for what he has, and he has seen the android doing it to most everyone they met. So that’s why he shouldn’t be surprised he just acted like that toward his Doyoung.

But somehow, it bothers him.

“I will call you SY0995.” Doyoung simply responds, and Sicheng can’t help to laugh when he wipes his hand on his chest. Johnny keeps his smile, but Ten frowns.

He’s glad he asked for Doyoung to be the complete opposite to that.

“Let’s go to the table, shall we?”

 

While they eat (they as in Sicheng and Ten, for obvious reasons), the android hold a sort of friendly conversation. It’s almost funny, it feels like the same tension he’s always had with his own friend got translated to their robots, however, they do it in a more civil way than they would (he remembers being kicked out of a couple restaurants and events because suddenly they’d be grabbing at each other’s hair and punching each other’s nose).

Every few minutes, Johnny excuses himself and turns to his… lover, cutting with care a piece of the big filet Ten was eating, and gently taking the piece to the human’s lips, holding the fork with the elegance of a prince.

Sicheng would roll his eyes at this, except he’s too busy holding Doyoung’s hand underneath the table, hand that keeps crawling further and further up his thigh, trying to get at his groin.

“Doyoung,”, he whispers, stern, “Stop that.”

The other one looks at him with a pout, his pink lips contrasting prettily against his pale complexion, as his eyebrows twist in betrayal, “I am getting bored.”

Sicheng sighs and throws one last half glare as he continues eating. He knows it’s his own damn fault. He should have thought through a little more when he chose what kind of qualities he looked for in a robot, qualities the page would use to recommend Sicheng an android that could fit his likings. Maybe he shouldn’t have set the ‘Sexual’’ bar so high, and the ‘Tame’ one so low. Maybe he should have read through Doyoung’s profile a little more, instead of deciding solely based on how fucking cute he looked in his pictures, big doe eyes shining and long legs tangling with each other.

“I didn’t even know androids could get bored…”

 “Of course we d”, Doyoung snorts, and continues in his petulant, electronic voice, “You know when you leave your computer for long, and when you start using it again it lags? That’s because they got bored too.”

That seems to break the couple in front of them from their bubble.

“Do you lag?”, Johnny asks, quirking a mean brown in a perfect curve.

“My Johnny never lags”, Ten adds, in a little laugh.

Doyoung looks at them with empty eyes for a second, and Sicheng feels like the android is processing the tone he was talked at. He does that sometimes, Sicheng doesn’t worry, the digital manual he has downloaded on his phone said that the first few months it would happen. It’s just the newly activated robot learning and classifying the human interaction that he gets involved in.

Finally, after a couple of seconds, expression goes back to Doyoung’s face.

“Oh? You’d think that a 2095 model would lag!”, he says, bright smile going with his sarcastic voice, “Us, 2096 models, don’t. We have a 104-core processor inbuilt, unlike 95 models,” he explains, eloquently, and finishes up with a slight head tilt,“ But good for you!”

Johnny’s expression goes neutral, confused, as he blinks twice, “Thank you.”

Ten looks at him with fire in his eyes. Sicheng just limits himself to smirk.

 

 

 

“You were pretty mean today”, Sicheng comments, in a calm voice. It’s funny, even though he’s completely human, sometimes it feels like he’s more robotic than Doyoung is. More stoic. More in control.

It’s extremely apparent, as he has Doyoung seated on his laps, one leg on each side of him, motors whirring at thousands per second. If the human pays attention, he can hear the soft purring of his partner’s machinery inside his chest, as he kisses and bites all over his neck.

He has to say, he rather enjoys how soft the skin is. Very realistic, but also, even better.

“Did I do something that upset you?”, he says, between sighs. Each sigh comes out with that choppiness –at first it weirded out Sicheng, but now he’s endeared. The human finally grabs a hold of his hair and pulls his face back, arching an eyebrow at him, “Did I lie? Is he not a twink?”

“I wouldn’t know”, he says, letting go, and now he has Doyoung’s face buried in his neck, kissing himself. He exhales a few times, and it’s crazy how human he feels, nose blowing against his skin, making his hairs stand on its roots,  “I’ve never fucked him.”

“Good”, Doyoung whispers, and Sicheng pets the back of his head, toying a little with the only exposed circuits and keys he has, and he feels Doyoung rolling his head on his shoulder, resting it, “I am the only one you can fuck.”

Sicheng lets out a little laugh, “Is that part of your little sex bot speech?”

“Don’t you like it?” Doyoung parts for a second and his smile splits his face, lips reddened and chest going up and down as if he was breathless. “You are not supposed to call me out on it.”, he says, as he grinds against his crotch, as if to distract him.

Sicheng swallows. Does he like it? He’s supposed to. But why... Why does it bother him, then?

The man looks away, away from those questioning beautiful eyes, and his hand falls down the length of his back right to the curve of his ass, massaging a little.

“Sicheng, remember you are my owner, not my lover.”, Doyoung suddenly says, and even though Sicheng isn’t looking at him, he knows the playful tone in his voice isn’t sincere, “Don’t fall in love with me.”

“Of course not,”, Sicheng says, delivering a slap over the boxers Doyoung wears, “On your knees.”

But maybe it was a bit too late.

 


	3. yuten; club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "yuten, club"

 

There’s a smirk hidden behind smoke; subtle. Ten knows this type of smirk, it’s not a show off smirk, it’s not a satisfied smirk.

That’s a bitter smirk. The type you feel in your lips and burns in the pit of your stomach.

Nevertheless, it piques his attention. What kind of person goes for a smoke on the side of a club when they clearly want to be anywhere else but there? A car passes, and the lights allow Ten to take in the bitter stranger’s figure. What kind of hellishly sexy person stays on the side of a club when they clearly want to be anywhere else but there?

There’s something called boundaries and shame that completely fade away from Ten’s personality when there’s alcohol involved, like now, so he crosses the street, forgetting all about taking a taxi and getting home safe like his best friend told him to. Sorry, Doyoung, it would have to wait, Ten’s interest was picked and the Lord knows that’s a rare thing.

“Hey”, he says, without a plan but a smile that he hopes doesn’t come off as sleazy.

The stranger just looks up at him and puffs his cigarette one more time. There’s a look in his eyes that tells that he’s not in the mood for bullshit, but alas Ten is too drunk to care, so he lets himself fall against the wall next to him.

“Kinda weird to be looking like that outside a club.” he lets out.

Ten can feel the man’s interest getting picked at his ambiguity, and he smiles to himself as, for the first time, he talks.

“You mean my face, or my outfit?”

Ten takes the opportunity to have a better look at him, at his translucent mesh clad chest, at the tight of his pants. It calls the attention in a subtle way, and it contrasts greatly with Ten’s crop top shirt. He likes it.

“Oh, trust me, darling, I mean your face. Your outfit is sexy.”

The man takes another hit, and he smiles again, but this time his smile loses the bitterness it had greatly.

“What other face can I make when I see the love of my life leaving in a cab with the first stranger he meets in a club?”

Ten’s eyes are back on his face, looking up curiously. So, that explains a lot.

He remembers being in a similar situation, not too long ago, not feeling too different than him.

And a laugh bubbles from him before he can stop it.

“Oh, come on. Love of your life?”, he says, under the incredulous and annoyed look of the man, “How old are you? Twenty-five? Twenty-six? Darling, if he was the love of your life, you’d have married him at the prim age of sixteen.”

The man looks more annoyed now, but in a way that reminds Ten of a teenager being scolded for something when they know they are wrong.

“What I mean is, leave the drama for the stage. Who cares about the love of your life? You could meet them anywhere, you know. Like outside a gay club, as he tries to hit on on you.”

Now it’s time for the stranger to laugh. “Are you serious?!”

Ten smiles, “No.”

The man puffs his cigarette, ”Look, what are you trying to achieve here?”

“Just taking you back inside, dancing a little, having a couple more drinks, making out... Maybe going back to my place, like I told my friend I would.”, the shorter says, the smile on his face letting the other know that there’s no compromise in it. “You know, knowing the bitter stranger outside the club a little more.”

A moment or two pass by, and Ten can see the deliberation in the stranger’s eyes. He can see him weighting out possibilities, until, suddenly, he drops his cigarette and stomps it with his heel.

“Okay”, he says, and extends his hand for Ten to take it, “My name is Yuta.”

Ten smirks, and takes it.

“I’m Ten. Let me lead the way, love of my life.”

Yuta rolls his eyes, and finally Ten can see something alive shining in them.

“Let’s just hurry or the bouncer won’t let us in.”


End file.
